Printhead dies may include fluid ejectors corresponding to ejection chambers to selectively eject printing fluid through respective ejection nozzles of corresponding fluid passages. The ejection nozzles may be arranged on a nozzle surface region of the printhead die. A plurality of printhead dies may be used to form a printhead assembly having an extended length to increase a size of a print zone and/or print speed.